


February Words 16: Debut

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, werewolf convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles growled as Derek drew back from the kiss.





	February Words 16: Debut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/gifts).



Stiles growled as Derek drew back from the kiss. They were both hard and the ante room stank of their need and the last thing Stiles wanted to do was go out on that stage.

Derek made at neatening Stiles’ collar and tie. It neither needed fixing, nor the extra layer of scent, but Stiles was glad for the gesture.

He breathed in and hoped how right they were together would be as obvious to everyone else.

“They’ll know.”

“Will they accept it?”

“They respected you before. The fact the Hale Pack now has an Alpha Pair won't change that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠
> 
> _debut (n): a first appearance_
> 
> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.


End file.
